If Only
by i.am.me21
Summary: When Mal gets in the enchanted lake to 'save' Ben, things turn ugly. Will Mal be able to forgive Ben for what happened or will she change her future? Will Ben be able to get Mal to forgive him or will he be forced to take drastic measures? When Maleficent finds out that Ben likes Mal, she comes up with a plan to make sure that Mal stays evil. But will Mal agree to the plan?
1. Enchanted Lake

Chapter 1: Enchanted Lake

Mal's POV

When Ben asks me if I want to go swimming, I freeze. But I recover quickly and say something about never having strawberries before and that I'll just watch him while I eat some strawberries. He makes some smart remark about not eating them all and he disappears behind the rocks to change. I eat some strawberries. When Ben comes back around the rock, he climbs on top, then jumps into the water with a shout. After Ben has been swimming for a while, I turn away from him, and quietly sing a song spontaneously. When I turn back around, Ben is gone.

"Ben?" There is no reply. "Ben?!" I call out a little more frantically. "Ben!" I call out one last time, and when he doesn't answer, I wade out into the lake. I keep going despite not being able to swim, and keep calling out for Ben. I let out a tiny scream when I reach water too deep for me to touch. I kick for the shore I came from, and I don't go anywhere. I start panicking, and start flailing around. I'm still not going anywhere, so I start screaming. I flail and scream for about a minute before I slip underwater. I keep flailing, knowing I'll never get my head above water.

I think of Evie, and Carlos, and Jay. How they were always on my side no matter how twisted it was, how good of friends they were, how Evie made the best dresses, how Jay had an obsession of lamps, and how Carlos was afraid of almost everything. I feel myself start to become weak from lack of oxygen. I stop moving, and I think I see someone above water before it all goes black.

* * *

Ben's POV

It seemed a little suspicious that Mal didn't want to come swimming with me, but I had a plan to get her in the water. As I slipped around the rock to change, I thought about what I was about to do. I didn't know why she wouldn't come swimming with me, but I was about to find out. I walked back around the rock and climbed on top. I let out a whoop and jump off the rock. I figure she'll get bored sooner or later, and sure enough, after I've been swimming for about 5 minutes, she turns around.

I hear her singing something while kind of dancing along with the music, and I swim off down the little stream that comes off the enchanted lake and runs through the school grounds. I go just far enough where I'll be able to hear her, but she won't be able to see me and it will take her a while to get to me.

I hear her call my name and some splashing. It sounds like she's wading- so far, so good. She keeps calling for me, and I hear her shriek a little. I start swimming slowly towards her, thinking that she thinks the water's cold. There's more splashing, but it's getting more and more frantic. I hear her start to scream, and I swim faster.

"Hold on, Mal! I'm coming!" I yell to her, but I don't think she hears me. All of a sudden, the screaming stops, but the splashing doesn't. Oh, godmother, I hope that she didn't go under! I reach the lake, and the splashing stops. I see her limp form below the surface and grab her. I get her above water and walk/run the best I can in the water towards the broken pavillion thingy that we had our picnic on. I lay her down and brush her hair back from her face. I hope to the fairy godmother that she doesn't die.

After about 30 seconds, she's still not breathing or moving and I don't wait any longer. I bring my mouth to hers and blow air into her lungs. I pull back and start pumping my hands on her chest. After a couple more rounds of this, she starts stirring and then she turns to the side and out comes a whole bunch of water. She keeps coughing and spewing water everywhere while I just wait and rub her back. She finally stops and looks around.

Her eyes stop on me. She just lays there and looks at me. Then she starts yelling at me.

* * *

Mal's POV

There's something. Something out in the darkness. I reach out towards it, to grasp it, and all of a sudden I'm puking up water where Ben and I ate lunch.

Ben! Where is he? When I'm finished puking, I look around frantically. I stop when my eyes are on Ben. At first I feel only relief, and then anger. He left me! I yell at him, and he just lets me.

"Ben! Why did you leave me here? I thought you were in trouble! Why would you do that to me? I was so worried..." I trail off at the guilty expression on his face.

"Mal, I'm really sorry. I just thought you didn't want to get your dress wet or something. I didn't know that you couldn't swim! I would never have tried to get you in the water if I had known you couldn't swim," Ben says.

"What?! You were trying to get me in the water?! Why?" I screamed at him.

"Mal, I said I was sorry. I just wanted to swim with you, but I didn't know that you couldn't swim," Ben says.

"Oh, Ben, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was mostly my fault that I almost drowned. I mean, I could have told you to begin with, and we wouldn't be in this situation, or I could have not gotten in the water at all, or-"

"Mal, stop. Don't blame yourself. If you won't blame yourself, then I won't blame myself either. How about we just accept what happened, and try to let it go, okay?"

"Okay," I say, breathing out.

"Well, well. Lookie what we have here..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Z here! I had this idea for Descendants. I have seen the movie (it was amazing by the way) and thought it would be an interesting twist. Next thing, I've seen this on some stories and decided to try it out. I'll give you guys a number of reviews and I'll update when I hit that many reviews. I'll start with 5 reviews.  
**

 **Read, review, compliment, critique!**


	2. Surprise Visit

Chapter 2: Surprise Visit

Mal's POV

 _"Well, well. Lookie what we have here..."_

At the sound of his voice, I whip around. How did he know where we would be? How did he even know we were "on a date" as Evie so kindly put it. Oh. Evie.

"So I heard from a little birdie that I could find you here. So, anyways, I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything nasty. Yep. That's the only reason. Not so I could ask you if CARLOS COULD KEEP THE DOG," he says, shouting the last bit.

"Aw, you gave me away," Carlos says, coming out from his spot. "And anyways, it was your idea to ask Ben that. So, Ben, can I keep Dude the dog?"

"No, Carlos. He's the mascot."

"Um, guys, what are you doing here? Like, what is the real, valid reason for coming here?" I question.

"Oh, Evie said that her mom somehow contacted her and that your mom wants to talk to you so you should probably go back NOW before she gets angry. Well, you would know how mad she gets, you're her daughter, and anyways we should get going and so should you," Carlos informs me, rambling a little bit.

"... What?" is my answer to that.

"Evie said that her mom-" I cut Carlos off mid-sentence.

"Erm, I heard that, but let me say this again. ... What?"

"So basically you want me to tell you how they contacted us? Yeah... That I don't know," Jay says. "Now come on. Let's goooooooooo."

I turn to Ben. He shrugs. I shrug back. He shrugs. I shrug. It goes on for about 5 seconds before Carlos yells at us to 'come on and get our lazy butts in gear and they'll meet us back at the dorm.' Ben goes behind the rock and changes, then helps me clean up the stuff from our picnic. In what seems like no time, we're back and Ben is dropping me off at my room.

"Ben, I had a great time today. Well, except for almost drowning, that is. I'm sorry it got cut short."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I did too, and it's okay, Mal. If you need anything, just ask, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay, we need to stop."

"Okay. I mean, sure!" Ben rushes on. I laugh. Ben kisses my hand and I enter the room. There is stuff all over the floor. Well it's mostly blankets, but still, it's not like Evie to be messy.

Evie is sitting at the table, in the middle of everything, talking to the computer.

"Hey Evie," I say, closing the door.

"Oh, here she is. Mal, come over here." I grab a blanket that Evie threw on the floor, wrap it around myself, and walk over to Evie. I pull out a chair and sit down.

"Hello, dearie. Evie, could you please excuse us for a moment?" Mom asks.

"Oh yeah. Sure. I'll be in the boys room if you need anything Mal." I say a quick thanks to Evie and she leaves. I turn back to the computer.

"Did you need something Mom?"

"Yes. I have a favor to ask."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Z here. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I wanted to update since I got 18 REVIEWS! Also, sorry for the wait, my parents wouldn't let me get on the internet. 8 reviews before I'll update again! Hope you're up for the challenge! Oh, and what do you guys think the favor will be? Virtual high-five for whoever gets it right!  
**

 **Read, review, compliment, critique!**


	3. Green-eyed Girl

Chapter 3: Green-Eyed Girl

 **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I went out of town 2 days out of the past 4 days, and my parents wouldn't let me go on the internet. But all your waiting has paid off. I present to you... Chapter 3!**

* * *

Unknown POV

 _"Yes. I have a favor to ask."_

I watch Mal as she converses with her Mom. There are a million questions running through my head right now; How did her mom contact her? What does her mom want with her? What is this favor that Maleficent is asking about?

"Now Mal, I was doing some... research, and I found out that Prince Ben likes you."

"Um, yeah. You could say that," Mal replies. Hmm, I wonder what that means.

"I was wondering if you like him back."

"What? Mom, how could you say that? I've known him for like, a day. Of course I don't like him!" Mal exclaims. Well, this is interesting. I've got to tell Ben. I start to walk off down the hall, but something Maleficent says stops me.

"Then you'll have no trouble disposing of him, am I right?"

"NO! I-"

"You do like him."

"Yeah, a little..." What? That's the complete opposite of what she just said! What does she actually think? She's confusing me! I turn back around and creep towards the door to her room. I look through the crack in the door, and I see Mal's eyes start to glow green. What the! I back away slowly from the door.

"Mal, you will dispose of him after you get the wand, okay? Other wise he will be in the way."

"Fine, Mom. Is that the favor?," Mal asks.

"Yes, that's all," Maleficent replies.

That's it. I run down the hall, not caring about being quiet, and straight to Ben's room. I knock, and without waiting for an answer, I barge in.

"Ben, Mal's Mom told Mal to steal a wand and then, after she steals the wand, Mal's going to "dispose" of you whatever that means and then Mal's going to... Actually, I don't know what she'll do after that."

"Um, where did you hear all this, may I ask?" Uh oh. I guess I have to tell him where I heard it.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, ummmmmmmmmmmm, ummmmmmmmmmm, do I have to tell you?" The look Ben gives me says, plainly, YES.

"Okay, you aren't going to like this butIeavesdroppedonMalsconversation..."

"..."

"I. Eavesdropped. On. Mal's. Conversation," I say slowly, like he won't get it if I talk any faster, which he probably won't cause if I talk any faster , my words will start running together.

"... Ooooookaaaaaay," Ben says slowly, like he still doesn't understand. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Hmm, why am I telling him all of this? It's not like we're friends or anything. Oh, I know! Because he's the prince! DUH! Couldn't that be any more obvious? I tell him this.

"You've got a good point there. And I loved all the sarcasm in that explanation. It was great!" Ben says.

"And also because Mal's YOUR girlfriend!"

"You got another good point there... I'll go talk to her," Ben says, standing up and leaving the room. I run into the hall after him.

"And one other thing, her eyes glow green!" I shout after him.

"Thanks! You can go now!" Ben shouts back.

"I will! Have fun with your thief/disposer/green-eyed girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" Ben yells back. "Or I will come back and punch you!"

"That's nice," I grumble under my breath. Ugh. No 'thanks for the information, do you want to come with me?' or even a 'thanks, goodbye, have a nice life!' Oh well. I'll just go after him. I start down the hall, but before I go ten feet, I'm tackled.

"You leave them alone. You got that? Don't go meddling anymore. Leave Ben and Mal alone. Okay?" The person then gets up and runs in the direction that Ben went in.

* * *

Mal's POV

I'm jolted back into reality by footsteps in the hall. Fast footsteps. Leading away from this room.

"Mom, I gotta go, okay? I'll talk to you soon. Bye," I say and close the computer. I run to the door, tripping over a couple of blankets on the way. I dart into the hall, and look around. I see someone disappear around the corner.

I barge into the boys room and Evie screams. Loudly. Jay and Carlos just glance up from the game they're playing.

"There was someone eavesdropping, and I don't know who it was but I know which direction they went. I need one of you two," I point to the boys, "To go after them. I think it was only one person, and I'm thinking that they went straight to Ben. Evie, I need to talk to you. Jay or Carlos, whichever one stays behind, you can do whatever you want. You guys got that?"

"I don't wanna go! You go, Jay!" shouts Carlos.

"No, I don't wanna go either! You go!" Jay shouts back. Their game controllers lay forgotten while they fight over who's going to go after the eavesdropper.

"GUYS! We're wasting time. Play rock-paper-scissors. Winner gets to decide if they want to go or not. 2 out of 3. Go," Evie says. Evie walks out and I follow. When we get to our room, Evie gets straight to the point.

"What do you need?"

"I need some help with something."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter #3 is up! How did you like it? Who do you think the unknown person is? What do think Mal needs help with? I'm going to stop with the review thing, because when you guys reach the goal, and I can't update, I feel kind of bad...**

 **Read, review, compliment, critique!**


	4. Help with What?

Chapter 4: Help with What?

Evie's POV

 _"I need some help with something."_

I ask Mal "What do you need help with?" but really I'm thinking 'YOU? Mal, daughter of Maleficent needs HELP?'

"Um, my mom wants- needs me to..." Mal trails off, which is probably a good thing, because if she goes on, I'm pretty sure she'll start crying. I plop down on the bed next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Mal, I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's wrong. I need you tell me everything that you think is imperative. It's important that you do that so I can help you the best I can."

"Evie, she wants me to kill Ben! But I don't- I'm not sure- I can't-" Mal says, stumbling over her words and finally breaking down. She puts her face in her hands and lets the tears fall. I put embrace her with both arms, and let her cry.

"Mal, you need to do what you're comfortable with. I think that you should follow your heart. If following your heart means you need to kill Ben, then you need to do that. But if you ever, for one second, doubt that you should kill Ben, then that isn't the path your heart needs to go down."

"Evie, I don't think that even if I tried I could kill Ben. He's too nice to me, and I like him, and... Well, it's just everything he's done for me, and what I'm feeling. So what should I do? Because Mom needs me to kill Ben, and I don't want to, and I'm so confused."

"I think you should talk to Ben. You need to tell him what you were going to do, and what Maleficent 'needs' you to do." I put air quotes around needs, because her mom only _wants_ that, she doesn't _need_ it.

"Okay. I'll-" **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!** Mal is interrupted by knocking on the door. I hop up and walk to the door. I open it a crack. Ben is on the other side of the door.

* * *

Mal's POV

Evie goes over to the door and opens it. She pauses, and her and the person outside the door share a few hushed words. Finally, Evie sighs and opens the door wider so the person can step into the room. Ben steps over the threshold. I scoot back on my bed so that my back is against the headboard. Ben walks closer, and Evie catches my eye. She gives me a thumbs-up and a 'go for it!' look, and walks out the door, shutting it behind her. I look at the closed door for a second, wishing for Evie to come back, and then look back at Ben. He has stepped even closer. I attempt to scoot into the headboard.

Ben clears his throat, breaking the silence.

"Mal, it was brought to my attention what you were talking to your mom about..."

"Oh yeah? And what was that?"

"That you're going to steal some wand that's probably important if your mom wants it, and then you're going to kill me," Ben says bluntly. I lower my gaze from his eyes, and play with the corner of the blanket.

"Oh yeah? What were we talking about?"

"You're going to steal a wand, probably an important wand because Maleficent is involved, and then you're going to kill me. Or maybe it's the other way around. I'm not sure." I stare at him. He knows who the person who was eavesdropping was.

"Ben, uh, who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter. Someone did, and it wasn't you."

"Ben, I was going to tell you- you can even ask Evie!" I rush on, before he can interupt. "But I really want to know who the eavesdropper was."

"I'll tell you, if you make me a deal." I debate that. He could make me do something that I don't want... Or, he could be nice, but I seriously doubt it. I can always decline, but it might be something too good to decline. Maybe I won't be able to make up my mind. I decide to hear him out.

"Ok, but I have to be able to back out of it."

"I'll tell you who it was that told me, if I get a favor in the future. Any favor, no turning me down." I make a face. He goes on. "It won't be anything like... well, _that_. I wouldn't do that to you, to anybody." I take a deep breath, and mull over the possibilities.

"Okay, Ben, you have a deal." Ben releases a breath, and he looks relieved.

"Good, because I really didn't want to keep it a secret. My source was... Audrey."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I'm glad that I got to update. I'm going to start replying to reviews. Oh, and my b-day party is this weekend (don't say happy b-day yet, my birthdays still a ways away) so I won't be able to update until next week, and swimming has started again, so I'll be later updating than normal. Sorr** **y, and please tell me what you like about my story, so I can maybe add a little bit more of it, or something like that. Later, gators.**

 **Replies-**

 **lexiek: Sorry for the chapter lengths. These chapters are already written, so I don't change much, just edit. You're like the only person who said Chad *checking* yep, the only person. I like the way you think! Here's your update... And thanks! That is so nice of you!**

 **Elphabalover101: Hmm. Gotta think about that one, or maybe it's already decided... Heh heh heh!**

 **Bethany Tucker A** **ND InspiredAndNatural: Great minds think alike! And virtual high-five for you guys!**


	5. Marriage

Chapter 5: Marriage

Mal's POV

 _"My source was... Audrey."_

I look at Ben. Is he being serious? I mean, I knew she didn't like me, but would she really go that far?

"Ben, why would Audrey do that?"

"Because she'll do anything to get what she wants, and right now, what she wants is me," Ben replies.

"Are you-" I get distracted by Ben's expression. It's kind of sad. "Ben? You okay?"

"I guess it's kind of sad that she thinks there's no one who will love her like I did." I try not let the hurt I'm feeling show on my face, but by the way Ben looks, I'm guessing I failed.

"Oh god. That's not what I meant." Ben tries to take it back. "I never loved Audrey. I thought I did, but... now I know what love is. I don't think I'll ever love her the way I love..." -pause- "you." The last word is nearly whispered.

"What?" Ben's eyes hold mine. After about five seconds they flick down to my lips, then back up to my face. Ben comes closer to me. His eyes ask the question for his lips. I hesitate. Ben notices.

"Mal, I don't want to rush you. I love you, and I'll do anything for you." I start to cry. "Aw, Mal, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I can go now if you want..." Ben trials off awkwardly.

"No. Ben, please stay," I manage to choke out throught the tears. Ben looks surprised. He puts his hand on my back and rubs in circles until I stop crying.

"I'm sorry for crying. It's just... no ones ever told me that they loved me before." Ben looks really sad when I say that. Sad for me, and Evie, and Jay and Carlos I realize. I sniff once more, and look at Ben.

"Ben, I think I'm ready to try that kiss now," I say quietly. I lean in, and Ben does too. Our lips meet in the middle. Ben's lips are soft, and slightly chapped. One of his hands find the back of my neck, pulling me closer, while the other rests on my back still. My hands tangle in his hair, bringing him closer yet. The kiss is soft, sweet, and slow and seems to last forever even though we break apart after a few seconds.

"Wow," I breathe out softly. Then something comes to my mind, and I know it will bother me until I get the answer. "Um, did you and... um... Audrey, you know, kiss?" Ben laughs.

"No, I was saving my first kiss for someone special. I am only 16 after all," Ben replies. I let out a breathe that I had been holding, and Ben laughs again.

"Wait, I'm your first kiss?" I say disbelieving.

"Yep. I just told you I was saving it for someone special, and you, Mal, are someone I want to spend the rest of my life with." I cringe. Ben looks at me funny and says "What's wrong with that?"

"It's just that I've known you for about... I don't even know. I lost track, but what I'm saying is I will not marry you" -yet- "because I just met you and barely know you."

"Fine, give it a week, because that's when my coronation is and I need a fiance by then. It was going to be Audrey, but then I met you, and everything changed."

"I put you under a love spell." I blurted it out without thinking. Oh god.

"Yeah, I know. It washed off in the Enchanted Lake, but it doesn't change my feelings for you." I sigh in relief. Ben leans in again, and our lips touch once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had swimming (which kills) so I have to get up at seven in the morning to get in the pool at 9:30 and swim till 12:30, and I'm really tired because of that. Of course, that doesn't excuse my absence, but I swear I won't abandon this story. And question... Ben is 16, right?**

 **Reviews-**

 **lexiek: I'm not abandoning the story. I like it, and I couldn't do that because I hate it when other writers do that... so yeah.**

 **: The 31st of August, but don't tell anyone (mostly joking).**

 **Elphabalover101: I don't like her either. She's a big stuck up snob who thinks she needs to get whatever she wants. REALITY CHECK! Life isn't fair. Sorry. I'll stop rambling even though I really wasn't. Thanks for the review, and I really will stop now. :-)**


	6. Decision

Chapter 6: Decision

Mal's POV

 _"Ben leans in again, and our lips touch once more."_

It's been 2 days since Ben asked me to marry him. I have never been so torn about something in my life. What am I supposed to do? I know Evie thinks I should go with my gut feeling, but I don't have one right now. I'm really confused. I decide I need some fresh air to clear my brain.

I head towards the lake where Ben and I had out first date. I sit down and lean against one of the pillars. I sit there thinking. I like Ben, I really do... but I'm just not sure if he's 'the one.' I know that some girls can go on and on about how the guy they are currently dating is 'the one,' but they just say that because they love him. They don't actually think he's the one. Then when they actually do meet the one, they think how stupid they were to think that all the other guys were the one, because they obviously weren't.

I head back to the dorm, where I continue thinking.

Ugh. This is so frustrating. I mean, come on. I just met him! But on the other hand, he was my first kiss, and the first person I've had feelings for in, well, a year. The only thing holding me back is the last person who I had feelings for. He hurt me really badly when he...

The door burst open and Evie walked in with a pout on. She lets out a frustrated 'ugh' and plops down on her stomach on her bed. She buries her head in her pillow and groans.

"Evie, are you okay?"

"Mal, I am not okay, and I never will be if Doug never listens to my explanation!" I'm really confused, and try to pry an answer out of her.

"What won't Doug listen to you about? If it's something stupid, I swear I will go beat him up for you," I state. It's true; I will do anything for my best friend.

"Mal, as much as I want to tell you, I can't. You'll find out as soon as Ben... um, tells you the surprise, but if I told you it would ruin the surprise." I'm hurt my friend won't confide in me, because she always tells me everything. I think she can see the hurt in my eyes and feels bad, so she mumbles something about finding Carlos and leaves.

* * *

Carlos' POV

"Yeah, of course I'll do that for you man. I mean, if it's for Mal, I'll do anything," I answer the person on the other end of the line.

"Alright, thanks Carlos. Bye." The line goes dead. I hang up the phone and am just about to start up my game again when Evie walks in. She looks upset.

"Hey Evie. Are you alright?' My question in so stupid because I know she's not and yet, I still ask.

"No, Carlos, I'm not alright. Ben asked me to help with practice proposing to Mal and Doug walked up to us right when Ben said 'will you marry me' and now Doug won't listen to my explanation about what was happening and Mal asked what was wrong and I couldn't tell her and I tell her everything!" Evie bursts into tears and I envelope her in my arms.

The door bursts open, just when Evie calms down. She jumps almost 2 feet off the ground. I laugh.

"Guys, this is kind of serious," Ben says.

"Okay, Ben. What is it?"

"Um, Mal's in the hospital."

* * *

Ben's POV

I'm sitting on my bed talking with my friends when there's a knock on the door. I yell for them to come in, and go back to talking about tourney with Jay.

"Ben, I need you to come with me to the hospital," the Fairy Godmother says. "There's been an... accident."

"Ok, thanks. I'll be out in a minute." I turn away from the Fairy Godmother to tell the guys to leave. They do, and I grab the box off my bedside table in case. I walk out the door, and we head towards the hospital wing.

When we get to the hospital wing, the Fairy Godmother points me into one of the side rooms.

"Ben, we found her at the bottom of the steps with a broken leg, a cut on her head, and unconsious. Do be careful. And don't wake her up- she needs rest. Come get me if she wakes up." I nod, and open the door. When I enter the room, I shut the door and turn. Mal's on the bed. I rush towards the bed. Her left leg is in a cast, and she has a bandage on her head. The sheets cover her right leg, and just above her stomach. There's an IV in her arm, and the heart machine is beeping steadily. I take a seat next to her, and grab her hand.

I wake up to Mal stirring. I sit up, and rub my eyes with the hand that isn't holding hers. She opens her eyes, and looks around groggily. Her eyes land on me, and she whispers my name.

"Mal, what happened?"

"I don't know. I don't... remember." I can tell she isn't being truthful, but I don't push her. I'll ask about it later. My eyes water. "Why are you crying, Ben?"

"Because you scared me. We don't know what happened. The Fairy Godmother found you at the bottom of the steps. You were unconsious, and-" I break off. It's too painful to go on. Then I remember the box. Now is as good a time as any. "Mal, I don't want to live without you. You are the reason I have to live. If you die, I die. I can't and won't live without you. If you leave me, which I really hope you won't, I will fight my whole life for you. There's no one else I'd rather be with." By now, I'm on one knee, with the box holding the engagment ring open in my hand. "We're meant to be. I see it. I know you do, too. Mal, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She starts to cry, nodding. I get up, and hug her. "Let me hear you say it."

"Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry guys. I updated, but it didn't save or something, and then I had to rewrite the chapter since I don't save it on my computer- I just write, copy, paste, and delete from the computer. I feel so bad. Also, school started, and I have swimming everyday after school except on Wednesdays, and I have that 2 Wednesdays a month. Sorry for the long wait, and I will try to update sooner next time.**

 **Reviews-**

 **pinksakura271- You are the best- a pm and a review. Thank you! :)**

 **lexiek: Thank you for the answer (you're the only person who answered the question), swimming is hard, and here's your update.**

 **Everyone else: Thank you for the updates. You guys inspire me to keep writing. The reviews mean the world to me!**


	7. The Truths Come Out

Chapter 7: The Truths Come Out

Mal's POV

 _"Yes, I will marry you."_

These past few days have been bliss. I moved out of the hospital wing 2 days ago, which was 2 days after my accident. We told Ben's parents, the king and queen, yesterday that we are engaged, and they are really happy for us. We are going to tell the kingdom today. I'm super nervous, but Ben keeps telling me that I'll be fine. I won't even have to talk! Thank goodness, because I don't think that I'm ready to talk to the kingdom. But that isn't until later this afternoon, so Ben and I still have hours to just lounge around and get ready. Ben's coronation is in 4 days, and we are getting married 6 days after that. My coronation will be right after the wedding.

Right now, though, Ben and I are laying on my bed in Evie's and my room, just talking. About the first time we met, the first time we kissed, which wasn't that long ago, and a lot of other first times.

"Baby? I know it wasn't an accident. You falling down the stairs. I hope you can trust me enough to tell me what actually happened. I am willing to give you time. I just hope that you will tell me the truth soon," Ben says. That was out of nowhere, and I am caught off guard.

"Ben... I do trust you, okay? You're right, it wasn't an accident. But I just don't know if I ready to tell anyone yet."

"I'll wait a thousand years if I need to. As long as you tell me eventually."

"I will. And, Ben?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I lay my head down on Ben's shoulder, and he puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. I think about what happened that day- how I was going to get Evie, how I was blindfolded, how my hands were tied together, and how I was shoved down the steps. How the blindfold slipped off my eyes on the way down, and I saw who pushed me. I'll have to tell Ben soon, because we'll be husband and wife, and I won't want to keep it from him.

"Ben, it was... um, never mind." Ben looks surprised that I was going tell him, and disappointed that I didn't. He rubs my arm to let me know it's okay without words. "I'm sorry. I really want to tell you, but I don't know if I can."

"Mal, it's fine. I already told you- I'll wait until you're ready to tell me."

Out of nowhere, a question pops into my head. "I feel like I know you well, but I can't really know you until you answer this question. What is your favorite type of ice cream?"

"Ummm," says Ben, caught off guard. "Chocolate. And yours is?"

"I don't really have a favorite. I like a lot of different kinds."

There's a knock on the door, and Evie sticks her head in. She motions to me to come towards her, kind of frantically, so I get up and go to the door.

"Mal, you guys are so cute together. Ben is so sweet, saying he'll wait for you to tell him what really happened that day. I think you should tell him what happened. He knows that it wasn't an accident, and do you really want him to find out from someone else?" she whispers.

"Okay, I'll tell him," I whisper back. I shove her head back out the door playfully, and she laughs before closing the door. I walk back over to the bed, and flop down. I lay my head on Ben's shoulder, and I know then, in that moment, that I made the right decision in deciding to marry him.

"It was Audrey."

"What?" Ben asks. He's confused.

"The day I fell down the stairs, it wasn't an accident. I was shoved. And Audrey was the one who shoved me." He looks really concerned and mad now. "Um, I was going to get Evie, and I was grabbed and blindfolded. Audrey tied my hands together and shoved me down the steps. On the way down, the blindfold slipped off, and at the top of the stairs was Audrey."

"That da-" I silence him by putting my hand on his mouth. I know that what he would of said would have been really offensive to Audrey, and I somehow felt that him saying that about her would have just made her more mad and violent.

"Ben, I'm fine. Yes, my leg isn't healed yet, and I still have a concussion, but other than that I'm fine. So don't do anything drastic, okay?" Ben groans at the last part, and he looks pained as he agrees.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you, too."

Evie's POV

Doug still isn't talking to me. I told Mal a while ago now why he is mad at me, and she tried to talk to him for me, but as soon as she mentioned my name, he walked away. Now he isn't speaking to any of us from the Isle. Right now I'm sitting outside Mal's and my room eavesdropping on Mal and Ben's conversation, and they haven't been talking for about 3 minutes now. The last thing they said to each other was 'I love you' and then they were silent.

I get up to go to Carlos and Jay's room, and as I turn the corner, I run into Doug. Literally. He grabs my shoulders and says "careful", and then he sees who I am.

"Oh. It's you." He starts to walk away, but I grab his arm.

"So you know how Ben proposed to Mal in the hospital, well, I was helping him practice when you walked up to us. I was helping him practice propose to Mal. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. But if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. At least you know the truth now." I let go of his arm, and turn around with tears in my eyes. I head to the boy's room, but before I can go 4 steps, he grabs my arm, turns me around, and kisses me.

"I'm sorry, Evie, that I didn't listen to you, or Mal. I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before we started practicing, but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Evie, I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am." Before I can interrupt him again, he puts his finger up to my lips.

"Let's just stop talking about this," he says. And I say "okay".

 **A/N: Ugh, I am SO SO sorry for not updating in so long. I got my computer taken away for a while, and school sucks, and I have problems with my ankle (I have to go to physical therapy twice a week) and I have so much homework, and I can't go on the internet that often because we have limited data, and I am so busy because I have to run around every single day of the week for my sports and my siblings sports and so on. I promised I wouldn't abandon the story, and I didn't. And I am sorry for any mistakes in this or any of the past chapters! I hope you like the story so far. Review!**


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 8: The Wedding

 _"Let's just stop talking about this," he says. And I say, "Okay."_

Mal's POV

It's the big day! Finally! I'm so nervous, and so excited. It's been 3 months since Ben proposed, and since I said yes. I didn't know a wedding could be planned that fast, but it was. Evie is the maid of honor, and Doug is the best man. They made up a while ago, the same day I told Ben that Audrey had injured me. She was banned from Auradon, and I haven't seen her since. I also haven't been in contact with anyone from the Isle, except for Evie, Carlos, and Jay. I am so lucky to have those guys. They helped plan the wedding.

Speaking of the wedding, it's getting closer and closer to it. I am already dressed, and my hair and makeup are done. The dress is white silk, with puffy sleeves, and a sparkly overlay over the skirt, which poofs out at my waist. My hair is curled, and partially put up in a bun. My veil goes down to my waist, and is made of the same material as the overlay on the dress. My makeup is minimal, just eye-shadow, blush, and mascara. I don't have flowers, and Carlos is walking me down the aisle. Jay isn't really part of the wedding, but he's okay with it, as long as he gets to make the first toast.

Finally, someone comes in to take me to the chapel, where we're getting married. When I get there, everyone is lined up, and Carlos is waiting. As I get out of the limo, Evie 'aw's and Carlos looks stunned. He takes my hand without a word, and then the procession starts. Soon it's my turn. The music changes, and I grasp Carlos' arm tightly. He softly whispers that he won't let me fall, and I'm glad. Soon the only thing that I can see is Ben. When we get to the front, Carlos hands my hand to Ben, who takes it and kisses it, which brings out a few 'aw's from people in the audience. We turn to the preacher, who starts to speak, but I don't really pay attention, because I'm too busy looking into Ben's eyes. Then Ben says his vows.

"Mal, I love you with all of my heart, and have since the moment I saw you. You are so special to me, and I can't imagine living without you. I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you, to communicate fully and fearlessly, to value our differences as much as common ground, and to grab your butt even when we're old and wrinkly. I could never give you up, and so I'm yours forever." I smile at him with tears in my eyes. Even though we came up with most of the vows together, what he added was so perfect. Now it's my turn.

"Ben, I love you with all my heart. Even though at one point I hated you, I have grown to love you. You are one of my biggest reasons to live, and I love everything that you add to my life. I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you, to communicate fully and fearlessly, and to value our differences as much as common ground. I could never, and will never, give you up, and so I'm yours forever." The wedding continues on, and before I know it, Ben and I have said 'I do'.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher says. And with that, Ben dips me down and kisses me.

No one's POV

Anyone could see how happy they are together. Their vows were very sweet, and spoken from the heart. The kiss, everyone could tell, was felt deeply by the couple. The way they looked at each other was perfect, and anyone who looked at them could tell they were meant to be together. They would be able to tell that they would never leave each other, never cheat on the other, and never hurt the other. Even the way they danced together told people that they were perfect together. It was the perfect ending to a less than perfect story.

 **A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry that the updates have been so few and far in between, but I just don't really know where I am going with this story anymore. It was supposed to have more content, but along the way, things got changed, and I don't know if I'll be able to take it where I wanted it to go. So, this will probably be the last chapter, and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry that it is so short. Thank you to everyone who read this story, and thank you to everyone who reviewed. It meant the world to me to get the reviews. I love you all!**


	9. Authors Note

Sorry everyone, this is just an authors note. When I updated, I forgot to mention that the story might not be ending- I might make a sequel, but I'm not sure. And the wedding vows were only partially made up. Some parts I found on this website: /articles/114896/12-unexpected-wedding-vows-that-capture-what-modern-marriage-is-really-all-about#.5NCyofWqi . The link is also on my profile.

One other thing- I'm working on another story. It is Highschool Musical, but I don't know yet if I will upload it. The summary of the story is: A tragedy brought them together. A move takes them closer. Will all the time they spend together take them even closer, or will it tear them apart? Review or PM me if you want to give me a reason to post it, or not post it. I will take into consideration each and every one. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
